Kate Black-Granger
Katelyn "Kate" Black-Granger was an Imperial dedicated to a life of service, and was at various stages of her life a starfighter pilot, soldier in the Imperial Army, stay-at-home mother, journalist, agent handler, government worker and Imperial Security Bureau agent. She married Greg Black-Granger and became the mother of Cassy and James Black-Granger. Biography Naval service After finishing her undergraduate schooling on her homeplanet, Kate worked for the Imperial Colonial Police. When she was attached to the Nebulon-B frigate Crog's Grotto, Kate first met then-Second Lieutenant Greg Black-Granger, the frigate's commander. After dating for several months, including a long-term operation on Coruscant which resulted in eighty terrorists being captured through intelligence and undercover work, Kate and Greg married onboard the COMPForce flagship, the Victory-class Star Destroyer Widowmaker, by its captain. Kate soon became pregnant with Cassy and James in quick succession and decided to stay at home and care for their children. Raising a family Greg remained in active service while Kate cared for their two children, born one year apart. Soon after her husband's promotion to First Lieutenant, he accepted the offer to work for Cortar Medical, which would allow him to spend much more time with the family. He handed in his discharge papers, and the family moved to Csilla. When the plans with Cortar Medical fell through a year later, Greg's career with the Galactic Empire unable to be revived, and their funds depleted, the Black-Granger family moved to Greg's homeworld Kathol, living there for the next three years. Soon after their move to Kathol, Kate's grandfather died - so her grandmother came from Coruscant to move in with them on Kathol - and the Galactic Civil War began. Kate lost more family members when Beth and her family joined the Rebel Alliance, cutting off contact with the Black-Grangers and Nyiestra. Even though she understood why the government was wary of her and her husband, Kate was frustrated that they couldn't return to serving the Empire they both supported wholeheartedly. New Imperial Order In Year 5, Kate supported her husband's decision to enlist in the New Imperial Order. A few months later, the family moved to Kothlis and Kate began working as an Agent for the Ministry of Justice. In Year 9, Kate was sent to prepare the preliminary report on the security state on Ortenga, whose second major city Defringo had been destroyed, and some citizens killed, in a riot. Accompanied by her daughter Cassy, who was a member of the SA-Group and was sent along as a learning experience, they helped the North-Western Garrison at Niakwa fight off the uprisers. Return to the Empire After the reunification of the New Imperial Order and Galactic Empire, Kate decided to enlist in the Imperial Army. She attended the Imperial Academy on Carida, excelled and graduated with honors. Kate entered full-time service as a Corporal in the Third Imperial Legion, under the command of Major General Bacara Kex. When her first tour of duty was over, Kate was offered a job working for Darpa Sector's regional government. Following Moff Feali's retirement, Kate was offered the position of directing the Department of Coruscanti Internal Affairs, working with Grand Moff Orphaea Imperium. Greg and Kate decided to sell their home on Esseles and settled their family on Corsin. Eventually Kate was approached by Jorus Taidan, who had recently been appointed Grand Vizier after serving for several years as the Director of the Imperial Security Bureau - being Greg's boss and predecessor - and offered her position of being the Regional Government Liaison in addition to her responsibilities to the Coruscanti government. After much deliberation, Kate accepted and was trained as a full-time Imperial Security Bureau agent. Category:Human Category:Individuals Category:Imperials